Sentiment - Gefühle
by misssherlockholmes
Summary: Übersetzung. Post-Reichenbach. John versucht Sherlocks Computerpasswort herauszufinden, um eventuell an Informationen über Moriarty heranzukommen. Stattdessen findet er etwas sehr überraschendes. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hallodri. Dies hier ist nicht meine Fanfiktion, das ist bloß die Übersetzung von Mazdoodle's Kurzgeschichte "Sentiment', die ich netterweise übersetzten durfte [Link steht unter'm Kapitel]. Insgesamt besteht die Geschichte aus zwei Kapiteln, das zweite Kapitel stelle ich irgendwann in der nächsten Woche rein. Ich wünsche allen Sherlock Fans viel Spaß :)

Chapter 01.

Dr. John Watson konnte nicht schlafen. Bevor er in Afghanistan war, war einschlafen für ihn so einfach. Als er wiederkam, war einschlafen schwerer. Nachdem Sherlock gefallen war, schlief er gar nicht mehr. Er fühlte die Erschöpfung am ganzen Körper und seine Lider waren schwer, aber egal was er tat, der Schlaf stellte sich nie ein.

Manchmal schlief er, aber immer nur kurz. Der tiefe, erholsame Schlaf den Johns Körper brauchte schien unerreichbar. Sarah hatte ihm alle möglichen Schlafmittel verabreicht, aber nichts wirkte. Die meisten führten zu drei Stunden traumlosem Schlaf bevor er aufgeschreckt aufwachte, schweißbedeckt und mit Tränen in den Augen.

Jetzt, zwei Monate später, verbrachte John Watson seine Zeit mit nächtlichen Studien seiner Zimmerdecke in der Baker Street 221 B. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen die Wohnung zu verlassen. Mrs. Hudson hatte bereits angedeutet, dass es für ihn vielleicht besser wäre, umzuziehen, aber John konnte sich nicht vorstellen irgendwo anders außer in der Baker Street zu leben. Die Wohnung gab ihm die Erinnerungen an Sherlock, die er so dringend brauchte.

Diese Nacht war er besonders unruhig. Er spürte ein unangenehmes Stechen im Bein, seine Schulter schmerzte und seine Hand zitterte. Mit einem Seufzen setzte John sich auf und griff nach seinem Gehstock, um ins Wohnzimmer zu humpeln. Seit Sherlocks Tod war es hier deutlich sauberer geworden. Die ganzen Stapel von Sherlocks losen Zetteln waren eingeheftet, etwas von dem er wusste, dass Sherlock es verachten würde. Die Küche war sauber und frei von Experimenten, auch wenn Sherlocks Mikroskop noch neben dem Toaster in Küchenecke stand, unberührt, außer John staubte ihn ab.

Sein Schaukelstuhl knarrte, als er sich hineinsetzte und seinen Gehstock an den Kaffeetisch neben sich lehnte. Er schaltete den Fernseher an und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was im Fernseher lief. Johns Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Sherlock, wie jede Nacht, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Er schaute zu dem schmalen Gang der zu Sherlocks Zimmer führte. Bis jetzt hatte er es noch nicht gewagt diesen Teil der Wohnung zu betreten. Er hatte es öfter versucht, aber jedes Mal, wenn er vor Sherlocks Tür stand, war er stehen geblieben. Irgendwas hielt ihn immer davon ab, hereinzugehen.

Ein kurzes Zögern und einen kurzen Gang später stand John mit der Hand auf dem Türgriff vor dessen Tür, seinen Gehstock hatte er im Wohnzimmer vergessen. Er atmete tief ein und drückte die Türklinke herunter, ehrlich gesagt war er überrascht, dass die Tür sich einfach so öffnen lies. Er hatte erwartet, dass Sherlock sein Zimmer abgeschlossen hatte.

Die Luft in Sherlocks Zimmer war abgestanden und ein bisschen Staub stieg auf, als er auf dem Teppich herumlief. Es war erschreckend aufgeräumt für Sherlock. Da waren keine angefangenen Experimente, keine verrottenden Körperteile, nur ein paar gestapelte Akten. Das Bett war gemacht, der Nachttisch war aufgeräumt genug um ein paar Bücher darauf ablegen zu können. Auf seinem Bett liegend befand sich sein Laptop, der noch immer an das Ladegerät angeschlossen war.

John ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich hin, dann griff er nach dem Laptop.

_Für den Benutzer Sherlock Holmes ist ein Passwort erforderlich. _John runzelte die Stirn. Was könnte Sherlocks Passwort sein? Er hustete schwach und zog den Laptop auf seinen Schoß.

_Deduktion. _Falsch.

_Die Wissenschaft der Deduktion. _Falsch.

_Das Spiel. _Falsch.

_SH. _Falsch.

_Langweilig. _Falsch.

_Holt Sherlock. _Falsch.

_Consulting Detektiv. _Falsch.

John seufzte frustriert auf und schloss die Augen. Er war so dumm gewesen und hatte gedacht, dass er Sherlock Holmes' Computerpasswort knacken könnte. Was würde schon auf dem Laptop sein, das ihn interessierte?

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen John nur auf den Laptop starrte. Was für Geheimnisse wollte Sherlock hiermit wohl verschlüsseln? Was erwartete John überhaupt zu finden? Vielleicht irgendwas über seine Pläne gegenüber Moriarty? Irgendwas über seine privaten Angelegenheiten?

Er schüttelte sich die Hände, versuchte darüber nachzudenken, was Sherlock als ehestes als Passwort nehmen würde.

„Gefühle", murmelte John, dabei dachte er an Irene Adlers Handypasswort. Sherlock dachte bei Gefühlen und Verbundenheit an eine gefährliche Schwäche, aber an was lag Sherlock so viel es als Passwort zu nutzen, zu dem er irgendeine Art von Verbundenheit fühlte.

_Mycroft. _Falsch.

_Irene. _Falsch.

_Irene Adler._ Falsch.

_Mycroft Holmes. _Falsch.

_Holmes. _Falsch.

„Gott verdammter", rief John aus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Mit was fühlte Sherlock sich verbunden? Was _bedeutete_ Sherlock etwas?

_Violine._ Falsch.

„Denk nach John", sagte er zu sich selbst, sich immer Sherlocks Stimme vorstellend, die ihm sagt, tiefer zu gehen, zu deduktieren, zu _verstehen_. Was schätzte Sherlock Holmes?

Die Antwort traf John wie eine Tonne Ziegelsteine.

„Ich habe keine Freunde", murmelte John als er tippte. „Nur einen."

_John. _Richtig. Der Bildschirm blitzte auf und Sherlocks Desktop öffnete sich. Auf der ganzen rechten Seite waren Ordner, alle beschriftet.

„Blog, Finanzen, Arbeit, Moriarty, John", las er laut vor. John? Ein Ordner für ihn? Hatte Sherlock das für ihn zurückgelassen? Oder waren das nur beiläufige Informationen, die Sherlock gefunden und gesammelt hatte? Er öffnete den Ordner.

In dem Ordner war ein einziges Dokument, „Für John". Mit zitternden Händen klickte John das Dokument zweimal an und fing an zu lesen.

_‚__John, _

_Mycroft erzählte mir einst, dass emotionale Bindungen ein Fehler sei, ein Defekt, gefährlich. Ich habe ihm viele Jahre geglaubt. Während ich das hier schreibe steht er hinter mir, schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf. Er glaubt nicht, dass du das hier jemals lesen wirst und es ist ok, wenn du das der Fall ist, aber ich habe einige Dinge zu sagen, für mein eigenes Wohlbefinden. Das hier entspricht nicht im Geringsten meinem Charakter, also entschuldige ich mich schon mal im Voraus._

_Wenn du das hier liest, John, bin ich weg. Das ist unvermeidlich und zwangsläufig erforderlich. Ich werde dir erklären warum._

_Als die Sache mit Moriarty begann, ging ich im Kopf mehrere Möglichkeiten für das letzte ‚Spiel' durch. Keine dieser Möglichkeiten waren bis vor kurzem umwerfend für mich._

_Diese Möglichkeit, zu sterben, wollte ich offensichtlich vermeiden, aber nur, weil ich meine Arbeit würde unterbrechen müssen. Kürzlich jedoch entdeckte ich einen weiteren Grund, warum ich diese vermeiden wollte. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, John Watson. Du bist mein einziger Freund. Du bist der beste Freund, den ich je hatte. Du bedeutest mir mehr als jeder andere Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe. Die Intensität meiner Gefühle, die ich für dich hege, ist mit nichts zu vergleichen, das ich je gefühlt habe. Ich weiß, das hat dich schwer getroffen. Ich weiß, du hast unter den Dingen, die ich tun musste um dich zu schützen, schwer gelitten. Ich weiß, dass deine Post-traumatische Stressstörung wiederkommen wird. Ich weiß, dein Zittern wird wiederanfangen. Ich weiß, dein Hinken wird sich wieder verstärken. Ich weiß, dass deine Alpträume wiederkommen werden. Ich weiß, John, dass das meine Schuld ist, und es tut mir leid. _

_Es gab eine Zeit, du warst gerade eingezogen, da wachte ich nachts auf und hörte die die Treppe hoch laufen. Du wachtest weinend auf, als du aus deinen Alpträumen erwachtest. Anfangs war es ein Ärgernis, aber als unsere Freundschaft fortschritt, beunruhigte es mich immer mehr. Es fing sogar an mich zu bestürzen. Du hattest Schmerzen und ich sorgte mich um dich. Es war für mich völlig neu, sich Sorgen zu machen._

_Nach einiger Zeit begann ich zu bemerken, dass ich bestimmte Lieder spielte, damit du besser schlafen konntest. Du wachtest morgens ausgeruhter auf als normalerweise. Die Überlastung und die Alpträume wurden immer weniger. Immer dann, wenn ich Tchaikovsky spielte._

_In den letzten paar Monaten schienen die Alpträume ganz aufzuhören, oder du konntest sie gut vor mir verbergen, obwohl ich das ernsthaft bezweifle. Es machte mich wirklich glücklich, dass du nicht mehr littst und dass das an meinen Bemühungen lag, dass es dir besser ging. Ich habe mich niemals in meinem Leben so sehr um den Zustand eines anderen gekümmert, und ich habe es auch niemals direkt mit meiner Zufriedenheit verbunden. _

_Du hast mich verändert, John. Lestrade sagte mir einmal, dass ich ein großer Mann sei und eines Tages auch ein guter sein könnte. Du hast mich zu einem guten Mann gemacht, John Watson, und dafür schulde ich dir die Welt. Meine Dankbarkeit ist größer als ich sie je ausdrücken kann. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dir ewig dankbar für alles sein werde, was du getan hast und weiterhin für mich tust. Es ist mehr als ich dir je zurückgeben kann._

_Naja, jetzt schweife ich, offensichtlich, ab und Mycroft möchte, dass ich ihm wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Ich werde dich hiermit verlassen, Dr. John Watson; mit diesen letzten Sentimentalitäten meinerseits. _

_Ich liebe dich innig, John, mehr als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Das ist so schrecklich peinlich zu schreiben; Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tue. Trotzdem muss es gesagt werden. Für meinen Seelenfrieden möchte ich dich wissen lassen, dass ich dich liebe und mich immer um dich sorgen werde. Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt._

_Ich kann verstehen, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Wenn das der Fall ist, beachte die letzte Zeile einfach gar nicht._

_Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, John Watson, und pass bitte auf, dass Mrs. Hudson nicht versucht meine Sachen wegzuwerfen._

_Dein_

_Sherlock Holmes'_

_ www. fan fiction. net s/96 635 52/ 1/Sentiment Leerzeichen sollten vorher entfertn werden :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Hallodri. Dies hier ist nicht meine Fanfiktion, das ist bloß die Übersetzung von Mazoodle's Kurzgeschichte "Sentiment", die ich netter Weise übersetzen durfte [Link zum Original steht wie immer unterm Kapitel]. Das ist jetzt das zweite von zwei Kapiteln, also endet die Fanfiktion mit diesem Kapitel schon. Ich wünsche allen Sherlock-Fans viel Spaß :)

Chapter 02.

„Sherlock Holmes!" Mycrofts Stimme donnerte durch Sherlocks Wohnung als er beinahe die Tür aus der Angel stieß. Sherlock sah uninteressiert auf als Mycroft ins Wohnzimmer schritt, sein Jackett gerade zog und knallte die Spitze seines Regenschirms auf den Boden, nachdem er einige Tropfen abgeschüttelt hatte.

„Es ist Nachmittag, Mycroft. Was willst du?" Erneut knallte Mycroft die Spitze des Regenschirms auf den Boden, sein Gesicht war vor Ärger beinahe lila.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass du den verfluchten Brief gelöscht hast, Sherlock", brüllte er, sein Gesicht war mittlerweile tieflila. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn.

„Brief? Welcher Brief?" Mycroft war sichtlich geschockt.

„Der Brief für John, den du auf deinem verdammten Laptop geschrieben hast! Der, von dem ich sagte, dass wir ihn löschen sollten!" Sherlock schloss die Augen und presste sich die langen, bleichen Finger an die Schläfen, sich durch seine Erinnerungen grabend.

„Ich glaube, lieber Bruder, wir haben uns missverstanden", spöttelte Sherlock. „Ich habe ihn aus meiner Erinnerung gelöscht, nich von dem Laptop." Mycroft schien kurz davor zu sein zu explodieren.

„Du hast John Watsons Leben gefährdet, Sherlock! Bemerkst du das überhaupt?" Mycroft brüllte immer noch, warf seinen Regenschirm in den Flur. Sherlock beobachtete den Wutanfall seines Bruders, unbeeindruckt von dessen Ausbruch.

„Er denkt, dass du lebst, Sherlock! Wegen dieses _verdammten_ Briefes. Ich hätte den Computer zerstören müssen, als du mich mit dem Ding allein gelassen hast, aber ich hab es nicht getan, weil ich dachte, dass du es aufgibst. Verdammt, Sherlock!" Mycroft lies sein Gesicht in seine Händen sinken und zitterte beinahe vor Ärger.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte Sherlock ruhig. Mycroft sah ihn zwischen seine Finger hindurch an.

„Nein Sherlock! Du bist zu weit gegangen. John Watson hat eine höhere Sicherheitsstufe als es eigentlich angebracht wäre, das ist nicht gut für meine Karriere und ich kann nicht noch mehr riskieren, ohne ihn noch mehr belagern zu lassen als du es je getan hast!" Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und stand auf, ging zu einem geöffneten Fenster.

„Es ist vorbei, Mycroft. Ich habe jetzt auch den letzten von ihnen erledigt. Genau genommen heute Morgen." Mycroft erbleichte.

„Du hast auch den letzten erwischt?" Sherlock nickte gleichmäßig.

„Ja. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich vor, noch heute Nacht oder spätestens morgen zu gehen. Ich habe hier nichts mehr. Meine ganzen Besitztümer habe ich in der Baker Street gelassen." Mycroft blinzelte.

„Du hast die ganze Moriarty-Geschichte abgeschlossen?", fragte Mycroft erneut. Sherlock seufzte verärgert.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag, mich zu wiederholen, Mycroft, also komm zum Punkt." Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie um alles in der Welt konntest du das letzte Mitglied sicherstellen, ohne, dass ich es bemerkt habe, Sherlock?" Sherlock grinste.

„Du wärst überrascht, wie einfach es ist, Sachen an deiner dicken Nase vorbeizuschmuggeln", Mycroft machte ein finsteres Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich im Sessel wieder richtig auf. Sherlock widerstand der kindischen Versuchung, erneut mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Ist es denn sicher genug für dich nach London zurückzukehren, Sherlock?" Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln und öffnete eine Schublade, zog einige Akten heraus und stapelte sie willkürlich auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Sicher genug. Ich werde heute Nacht Lestrade anrufen, ihm sagen, dass ich zurück kommen werde."

„Lestrade? Er weiß es?", stotterte Mycroft. Sherlock sah zu ihm.

„Nein, natürlich nicht du törichter Idiot. Er wird es aber früh genug wissen."

Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf: „Sherlock, du kannst nicht nach drei Monaten, in denen alle dich für tot glaubten, einfach wieder auftauchen und denken, dass alles gut und prima sein wird. _Du_ bist töricht." Jetzt gab Sherlock doch dem Drang nach mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Ich weiß das, Mycroft. Ich bin kein Idiot", schnappte Sherlock und schob alle Akten in eine Tasche.

„Du solltest dich etwas im Hintergrund halten solange ich das alles mit der Regierung kläre. Das vortäuschen deines eigenen Todes ist für gewöhnlich nicht legal." Sherlock nickte, auch wenn er nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Er war das alles schon im Kopf durchgegangen. Er wusste von den Ausgängen und verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, offen gesagt interessierte es ihn nicht.

„Ich hab den Brief gelesen, Sherlock. Ich kenne deine Gefühle John gegenüber." Plötzlich wurde Sherlock eiskalt.

„Und?", fragte er und versuchte, sich von seinen Gefühlen nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Und was erwartest du, Sherlock? Denkst du, du schlenderst in die Wohnung und direkt in John Watsons Arme? Erwartest du das wirklich? Der Mann denkt, dass du tot bist, Sherlock. Meine Leute sind besorgt um seine psychologische Stabilität." Für eine ganze Weile sagte Sherlock nichts mehr. Er schloss seine Augen und ging vor seinem inneren Auge alle Möglichkeiten für ihr Wiedersehen durch.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Gefühle für John auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen", sagte Sherlock sicher. „Ich bin mir außerdem sicher, dass er sauer sein wird. Verärgert. Aufgebracht sowieso. Ich bin darauf vorbereitet, dass er mich möglicherweise nicht mehr in seinem Leben haben möchte. Reicht dir das?" Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, Sherlock. Aber ich werde meine Sicherheitsleute nicht zurückziehen. Hast du verstanden? Du verlässt die Wohnung nicht solange ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass es sicher ist. Keine neuen Fälle. Das sind meine Bedingungen." Sherlock öffnete den Mund, um den Punkt mit den Fällen auszudiskutieren, aber er schloss ihn wieder. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und vibrierte fast. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass er wieder in die Baker Street zurückkehren würde, nach Hause, zurück zu John.

„Gut. Alles gut. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich werde mich jetzt mit Lestrade treffen." Sherlock nahm seine gepackte Tasche und ging schnell Richtung Tür, während er seine Mütze tiefer in sein Gesicht zog. Mycroft stellte ich hinter ihn.

„Jetzt? Genau jetzt?" Sherlock nickte und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um.

„Wieso nicht? Habe ich irgendeinen Grund zu warten?" Mycroft antwortete nicht.

„Ich nehme an, du regelst das mit dieser Wohnung für mich." Mycroft nickte. Sherlock drehte sich wieder um und rannte, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe herunter, lief durch die Tür und nahm das schon vor der Tür wartende Taxi. Er stieg ein und nannte dem Taxifahrer Lestrades Adresse, seine Tasche stellte er auf den Fußboden vor sich.

„Eine ziemliche Fahrt", kommentierte der Fahrer die Adresse. Sherlock nickte nur und schaute aus dem Fenster, mit einer Hand an seinem Mobiltelefon fummelnd. Sollte er John anrufen? Ihm eine Sms schreiben? Oder einfach nur in der Wohnung auftauchen? John würde jetzt in der Praxis sein und er wäre nicht vor Sherlock zuhause. Er würde warten. Vielleicht würde er sich bei Nacht in die Wohnung schleichen und John mit einem Frühstück überraschen. Sherlock schauderte. John mit einem Frühstück überraschen. Völlig gegen seinen Charakter und viel zu kitschig.

Auf der Fahrt zurück nach London verschickte Sherlock eine Nachricht.

_'Ich komme zurück, Molly. Danke für alles, das du getan hast. SH.'_ Molly antwortete erst nach einer Stunde, wahrscheinlich weil sie am arbeiten war.

_'Ist es sicher genug für dich zurückzukommen? Weiß John es? Oder Lestrade? Es war und ist kein Problem, Sherlock. Wirklich.'_ Sherlock musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

_'Es ist sicher. Ich habe alles erledigt. John weiß es nicht. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Lestrade. SH.' _Sherlock sah auf, als das Taxi vor Lestrades Wohnung langsam zum stehen kam. Er bezahlte den Taxifahrer und lief zu Lestrades Tür, klingelte bei diesem Sturm.

„Wer ist da?" Sherlock seufzte verärgert auf.

„Lassen Sie mich rein, Lestrade." Die Freisprechanlage setzte aus und für eine Minute stand er bloß vor der Tür und sah sich um. Die Straße war, zum Glück, komplett leer.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Lestrade erneut, seine Stimme klang kalt und ernst.

„Es ist Sherlock Holmes. Lassen Sie mich rein."

„Das ist nicht lustig! Verschwinden Sie bevor ich die Polizei rufe." Sherlock seufzte erneut auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß.

„Kommen Sie herunter, Lestrade. Ich kann nicht so lange draußen bleiben." Einen Moment passierte nichts und es war vollkommen ruhig, dann surrte die Tür. Sherlock öffnete sie und stieg schnell die Treppe herauf, bevor er an Lestrades Wohnungstür klopfte. Er war sich sicher, dass Lestrade ihn durch den Spion musterte.

„Mein Gott", ertönte es von der anderen Seite der Tür. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und enthüllte einen leichenblassen und eingeschüchterten Lestrade. „Sie sind es tatsächlich."

„Darf ich…?" Sherlock machte eine Geste in Richtung Wohnzimmer und Lestrade trat schweigend einen Schritt beiseite. Er trat ein, seinen Mantel streifte er sich ab während er zu Lestrade herumwirbelte, der ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund schweigend anstarrte.

„Ach, schließen Sie Ihren Mund, Lestrade. Sie sollten nicht überrascht sein." Gregs Mund klappte zu, aber seine Augen starrten weiterhin ungläubig.

„Sie leben. Sherlock, oh Gott!" Sherlock nickte, er lies Lestrade Zeit alles zu verarbeiten.

„_Wie_? Sherlock, wie?", verlangte er zu wissen, trat einen Schritt vor und schüttelte Sherlock an den Schultern um zu sehen, ob er tatsächlich real war.

„Mycroft. Ich habe den Moriarty Fall abgeschlossen." Lestrade nickte und trat dann wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Gott, Sherlock. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht geglaubt habe."

„Es ist Vergangenheit. Quälen Sie sich nicht weiter." Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, aber Lestrade schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf.

„Weiß John es?", fragte er. Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich werde als nächstes zu ihm gehen und danach werde ich die Wohnung nicht mehr verlassen, bis Mycroft mir nicht gesagt hat, dass es sicher ist." Das Ende des Satzes hatte einen verärgerten Unterton.

„Gut. Das ist gut." Lestrade nickte, ging zurück in die Küche. „Möchten Sie irgendetwas?" Sherlock sagte nichts, schüttelte bloß den Kopf und lies sich auf Gregs Couch sinken.

„Kann ich für ein paar Stunden hier bleiben? Ich muss nachdenken." Lestrade zuckte mit den Schultern und beschäftigte sich in der Küche.

Sherlock legte sich auf die Couch und holte ein Nikotinpflaster aus seiner Tasche. Er klebte es sich auf und schloss die Augen, legte seine Hände über seinem Mund zusammen. Zwei Stunden lang blieb er auf Gregs Sofa liegen, versuchte die äußerst ungewohnten Gefühle zu ordnen. Er ordnete verschiedene Reaktionen die er von John erwartete. Er dachte darüber nach, wie Mrs. Hudson reagieren würde, falls sie die Treppe hochkommen und ihn sehen würde. Vielleicht würde sie alles stehen und liegen lassen und ihn umarmen. Er kicherte.

Er setzte sich auf und zog sich das Pflaster vom Arm, warf es in den Papierkorb in der Ecke des Zimmers. Greg sah von der Fernsehshow, die er gerade sah, auf.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Sherlock, stand auf und streckte sich.

„Sieben. Wollen Sie los?" Sherlock nickte.

„Könnten Sie mir ein Taxi rufen?" Lestrade murmelte zustimmend und holte sein Handy heraus.

„Ich werde mitfahren", verkündete er, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. Sherlock sagte nichts dazu, er nahm nur seine Tasche und stieg schnell die Treppen herab, im Eingang wartete er auf das Taxi. Es schien ewig zu dauern bis das Taxi erschien.

Die Fahrt zur Baker Street 221 B war die längste Fahrt in Sherlocks Leben. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto nervöser wurde er. Greg musste dies bemerkt haben, denn er legte Sherlock eine starke Hand auf den Arm. Sherlock drehte sich zu ihm um, seine Augen waren voller Emotionen.

„Alles wird gut werden, Sherlock." Gregs Stimme war fest und beruhigend, etwas, das Sherlock (auch wenn er es nicht wusste) im Moment brauchte.

„Ich hoffe es", antwortete Sherlock, die Stimme klang schwach und leise. Greg lächelte.

„Viel Glück, Sherlock. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn sie etwas brauchen." Sherlock nickte und verlies das Taxi. Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch und hielt den Atem an, hoffentlich hatte Mrs. Hudson nicht das Schloss auswechseln lassen.

Hatte sie nicht.

Wieder in der 221 Baker Street zu sein war für ihn, als wäre er wieder in der Vergangenheit. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Ein kurzer Blick den Flur hinunter verriet ihm, dass Mrs. Hudson weg war. Ihre Tür war geschlossen und das Licht war aus. Ein weiterer Blick zeigte Sherlock, dass keine neuen Mieter eingezogen waren. Es waren nur John und Mrs. Hudson. Erleichterung erfasste ihn und mit einem tiefen Atemzug stieg er die Treppe hinauf. Vor der Wohnungstür blieb er stehen und fragte sich kurz, ob es nun _ihre_ Wohnung oder Johns Wohnung war. Er legte unerwartet ruhig seine Hand auf den Türgriff und verweilte so.

Ein sanftes Schnarchen war auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu hören. John war normalerweise ein stiller Schläfer solange er nicht träumte. Sherlock drückte sanft die Türklinke nach unten, war überrascht, dass sie sich öffnen lies.

Sherlocks Augen wanderten zu John. Er lag auf der Couch, seine Füße zeigten in Richtung Tür, sein Kopf lag auf der Seite und sein Arm hing über der Sofalehne. Er trug einen entsetzlichen Pyjama. Sein Gesicht sah ausgehöhlt und blass aus, er hatte dunkele Schatten unter den Augen. Seine Kleidung war sauber, aber er war ihm zu groß. Er hatte Gewicht verloren. Sherlock schaute zur Küche. Sie war makellos sauber. Entweder hatte John die ganze Küche geputzt oder er hatte seit mehr als drei Tagen nichts gegessen, das beurteilte er an den getrockneten Essenresten in der Schüssel, die in der Spüle stand. Er hatte auch Sherlocks Papierstapel weggeräumt, aber er bemerkte, dass sie alle in einem neuen Aktenschrank standen, beschriftet und alphabetisch sortiert. Dann schaute er zum Kaminsims und grinste. Sein Schädel war noch immer da.

Leichtfüßig ging er den Flur entlang, lies seine Tasche irgendwo zwischen Tür und Sofa stehen. John bewegte sich etwas, als Sherlock näher kam. Er blieb an Johns Seite stehen, bevor er sich im Flur an Johns Kopf und in der Nähe seines Armes niederkniete.

Als John plötzlich die Augen öffnete und ihn mit trüben Augen ansah, hielt er den Atem an.

„Das ist es", verkündete John. „Jetzt bin ich komplett wahnsinnig geworden. Oder ich bin tot." Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Hand, strich sanft über Johns Wange. Johns Augen weiteten sich und er griff nach Sherlocks Handgelenk. Sherlock drehte seine Hand so, dass er unauffällig Johns Puls überprüfen konnte.

„Ich bin tot", wiederholte John einfach, er schien seinen Griff um Sherlocks Handgelenk nicht wirklich zu realisieren.

„Nein John. Wir sind beide wirklich lebendig." John stand schnell auf und zog Sherlock mit sich hoch.

„Du lebst. _Du lebst_?" Sherlock nickte und John Griff um dessen Handgelenk verstärkte sich.

„Du bist ein absoluter _Idiot_! Wie konntest du nur?", verlangte John zu wissen, stieß Sherlock von sich und ging von der Couch weg.

„John, ich musste es tun. Moriarty hatte Leute auf dich angesetzt." Johns Gesicht rötete sich.

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot, Sherlock! Ich sah dich springen! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt? Hast du?", rief John wütend aus und ging auf Sherlock zu, um ihm noch einen Stoß zu versetzten.

„Hör auf John. Stoß mich nicht von dir." John stieß ich noch einmal von sich, nur, um ihn im nächsten Moment am Mantel zu packen und zu sich heranzuziehen, seine Lippen auf die von Sherlocks pressend. Es war ein ungehaltener Kuss, voller Ärger und Schmerzen, aber es waren Sherlocks Lippen die Johns berührten und genau das brauchte er. Er musste spüren, dass Sherlock lebte. Der Dunkelhaarige schlang seine Arme um John bevor er sich von diesem löste.

John sah zu ihm hoch und lies seine Arme langsam wieder sinken, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh Gott", sagte er. „Du bist real." Sherlock nickte.

„Und wir… und ich… War das… in Ordnung?", stotterte John irgendwann.

„Besser als in Ordnung, John." Sherlock ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn zärtlich in seine Arme, dann küsste er ihn.

„Wie? Wie, Sherlock?", fragte John, als er seinen Kopf ein klein wenig nach hinten zog.

„Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde", ratterte Sherlock herunter. „Mycroft und ich haben es zusammen arrangiert. Er hatte Leute auf der Straße. Ich musste es tun, John. Moriarty hatte Leute auf dich angesetzt und es gab keinen anderen Weg." Sherlock stoppte, schnappte nach Atem, von dem er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn brauchte.

John hob eine Hand, dieses Mal zaghaft, um eine Träne wegzuwischen, die Sherlock über die Wange rollte.

„Und jetzt bist du zurück?", fragte John, jetzt ruhiger.

„Ja. Ich bin zurück."

„Und du bleibst hier?"

„Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen, John. Solange du mich brauchst, bin ich da", versprach John, lehnte seine Stirn an Johns, einfach, weil er ihm nahe sein wollte.

„Du verdammter Schwachkopf", murmelte John liebevoll. Sherlock lächelte und drückte seine Lippen erneut auf Johns Mundwinkel.

„Du hast jedes Recht darauf, wütend auf mich zu sein, John. Die letzten Monate waren die Hölle ohne dich", gab Sherlock leise zu. John nickte.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl." Sherlock lächelte und legte seine Hand an Johns Wange.

„Mrs. Hudson sollte wissen, dass du wieder da bist", verkündete John und wollte sich gerade zur Tür wenden.

„Nein, John. Wir werden es ihr morgen sagen. Heute Nacht will ich einfach nur noch bei dir sein." John blinzelte als Sherlock geendet hatte.

„Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist", fügte Sherlock nach einigen Sekunden hinzu. John lächelte.

„Natürlich Sherlock."

Alles andere konnte bis morgen warten. Er hatte einige Anrufe zu erledigen, einige Leute zu kontaktieren. Sie würden Mycroft bitten müssen, die Überwachungen einzustellen und er würde sich weigern. Mrs. Hudson würde in Tränen ausbrechen, ihn so fest umarmen wie sie nur konnte und Sherlock würde sie lassen. Sie würde für einige Tage viel Wirbel um ihn (und John) machen, immer sicher gehen, dass sie Tee und Essen hatten, und natürlich, dass es im Haus warm genug war. Sie würde nicht weggehen, bevor Sherlock sie nicht wegschickte. Das würde eine verplante Woche werden, in der Sherlock erst Recht keine Lust haben würde zu kochen und so würden sie Essen bestellen und es zusammen im Flur zum Wohnzimmer essen. Es würde Nächte geben in denen sich die beiden in Johns Bett zusammenrollen würden und das Gefühl genießen, zusammen zu sein. Und es würde Nächte geben, in denen er mit John in seinem Bett lag und das Gefühl von Johns Atem auf seiner Haut genoss.

Es würde unvermeidliche Konfrontationen mit Donovan und Anderson geben, Sherlocks lustige Retourkutschen und Lestrade müsste alles aufhalten, bevor ein wirklicher Streit ausbrach. Es würde Tage geben, in denen Sherlock sich nur mit Hinweisen beschäftigen und John ignorieren würde, und John würde es verstehen und ihm beim Arbeiten zusehen.

Es würde viele verschiedene Tage werden, gute wie schlechte, aber im Moment waren Sherlock und sein Blogger alles was wichtig war.

**www. fan fiction s/96 63 552/ 2/Sentiment Einfach wieder die Leerzeichen entfernen c:**


End file.
